deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiderman vs. Blanka
Spiderman vs. Blanka is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Spiderman from Marvel Comics and Blanka of the Street Fighter series. Interlude Wiz: We have had a good first half dozen episodes thus far and thank you, our viewing audience. Boomstick: And what better way to thank you than to bring back two of season one's winners to fight to the death for your viewing pleasure? Wiz: Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Boomstick: And Blanka. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and skills and find out who would win this first edition of Death Battle: The Champions Strike Back? Spiderman :Peter Parker (Voice over): Who am I? Are you sure you want to know? If someone told you I was just your average ordinary guy without a care in the world...somebody lied. :Parker getting bitten by a spider while at OsCorp. Boomstick: Peter Parker, wimpy nerd with no friends. But then one day, he got bitten by a radioactive spider while on a school field trip at OsCorp. It gave him weird bug powers, and now he's radioactive superhero....with still no friends and dealing with hundreds of bad guys out to kill him while being a victim of mass-media trolling. : J. Jonah Jameson: "Who is Spider-Man?" He's a criminal, that's who he is! A vigilante! A public menace! What's he doing on MY front page? Wiz: A clever photographer and science major, Spidey's genius goes hand-in-hand with being incredibly powerful. In fact, he built the wrist mounted web-shooters which let him swing around the city. Each web shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurized web fluid. the tensile strength of a web-line estimated at 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section, with rotating carousel to replace the empty ones. Boomstick: His spider powers give him superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. He can run up to 200 MPH, lift over 10 tons, and take a freakin' grenade to the FACE! Wiz: He can also knock out a dinosaur out cold with a single punch and alter his body's electron attraction to crawl along any surface. But his most advantageous power is the Spider-Sense. 'Boomstick: It acts kinda like a warning signal, like caller ID when your ex-wife's calling for alimony. Wiz: Actually, the Spider-Sense is much more than a simple alarm. It gives Peter omnipresent detection to his surroundings. This is why he swings around New York without looking where he shoots his webs. And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gases or toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself. However, it's up to Spiderman to recognize and react to his warning, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger. Boomstick: Still, combined with his speed, Spiderman is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire. Wiz: His unique style of fighting uses his Spider-Sense to its fullest, allowing him to toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters of combat blindfolded. Boomstick: No wonder other superheroes don't like this guy. The freaking Spider-Sense should be enough for him, but he just talks too much! :Falcon: (after being webbed) I don't know if you've been in a fight before, but there's usually not this much talking. :Spider-Man: All right, sorry. My bad. Wiz: Well, Spiderman's talking is useful means to make his opponents look focus by constantly pestering them. But for all of his amazing powers, Spiderman is not invincible. His bright and colorful costume makes him stand out, has limited durability, and his Spider-Sense can be countered by the likes of Venom or opponents that are faster than Spiderman's reaction speed. Boomstick: Plus his Spidey's powers didn't help him on the worst night of his life. :jumps after Gwen as she is falling to her death in the clock tower. :Green Goblin (Voice-Over): Misery, Misery, Misery, that's what you've chosen. :Spiderman's web reaches her and stops the fall, she still died from her head hitting the ground. The scene changes to Spiderman beating Green Goblin senselessly until the villain takes his face mask off after pleading him to stop. :SpiderMan: Mr. Osborn... :Green Goblin (Having remote-acted his Goblin Glider): Godspeed, Spider-Man '' :''Spiderman, alerted by his spider-sense, black flips over the oncoming glider at it impales the Goblin instead. The scene flashes to the funeral of Gwen Stacy and Peter checking up on Harry at his father's tombstone.] :Peter Parker: I know how it feels to lose a father. :Harry Osborn: I didn't lose him; he was stolen from me. One day Spider-Man will pay. I swear on my father's grave Spider-Man will pay. Boomstick: That event, even after his best friend's attempts to fulfill that vendetta and learning that the Goblin faked his death, haunted Spiderman to the point of quitting. Wiz: But good thing he got back his confidence after watching Gwen's graduation speech and then finding love again with his childhood friend and eventual wife Mary Jane Watson. :of Peter attending one of Mary Jane's plays and then of Spiderman saving her from hoodlums. : Gwen Stacy(Voice-over): Fight for what matters to you, no matter what. Because even if you fall short, what better way is there to live? : Mary Jane: Wait! Who are you? : Spider-Man: You know who I am. : Mary Jane: I do?' : Spider-Man: Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Wiz: Not bad for a kid from Brooklyn. Especially after he obliterated Batman. :pulls back on his web and then rockets forward from the force to deliver a kick strong enough to server Batman from his arms and waist. TALLY RESULTS *Attack Potency and speed: Able to damage small towns if he lets loose, Spiderman can move at superhuman speeds with his Spidey Sense giving him hypersonic+ reactions. *Strength: Able to lift objects the size of truck with his webbing, Spiderman's physical blows are strong enough to devastate a town if he does not hold back. * Durability: Able to endure damage that could destroy a town. * Stamina: Superhuman. * Range: Melee, dozens of meters with his webbing. * Intelligence: Genius * Rank: Nuke (Low 7-C) Blanka enters the stage. Wiz: As a child, Jimmy Blanka was a pale-skinned Brazilian boy. That is until the horrific plane-crash... Boomstick: Like Lost! Wiz: In which he was the sole survivor, stranded in the Amazon. Trapped in the area filled with dangerous predators, Blanka was forced to camouflage himself day and night. After many years of this, his skin absorbed enough chlorophyll to turn a permanent green hue. Boomstick: Really? I was though he was just a jungle monster beast guy. Wiz: Well, it didn't help that he was briefly held captive by M. Bison to be made into a weapon and Guile thinking he was a mutated Charlie Nash. Regardless, Blanka is extremely passive and gentle when you don't piss him off with extreme blood-lust. Boomstick: Now that was a drastic change. Wiz: But before he was able to fight the predators himself, Blanka had to live off of electric eels as his primary food source. After years of this diet, he has developed a high resistance to electricity and somehow gains the ability to produce the same electric shocks. Boomstick: Yeah. Too bad all I got was painflu shocks. Wiz: Okay. Blanka eventually found his way to civilization by complete accident and ended up entering the 2nd World Warrior Tournament while making a friend in Dan Hibiki: The worst Street Fighter on earth. Boomstick: Ahh, Dan. Your only friend is jungle Frankenstein here. Wiz: Blanka has several unique attacks such as the Beast Roll, hurdling through the air like a bullet obliterating all laws of physics. Boomstick: Blanka esssetial self-taught himself to fight by sparring with freaking crocodiles and jaguars! His other attacks include the chargable Ground Shave Roll spin attack attack, the uncontrollable Shout of Earth electro-shockwave, and the Lightning Cannonball, where he rockets forward as spinning ball of electric death. ' :hits Balrog with Lightning Cannonball.'' :Annonucer: K.O.! Wiz: Blanka is a deadly fighter and obviously an extremely tough survivor. However, his greatest weakness comes from his lack of formal training. In fact, the only training he's ever been known to receive was under the tutelage of Dan Hibiki. '''Boomstick: That's like anti-training. Wiz: And yet he has proven his combat skills time and time again. Though he did not win the World Warrior Tournament, he was picked from hundreds to represent Brazil and was later reunited with his mother. Boomstick: Most terrifying family reunion ever. :playing with children. Wiz: Don't worry, those kids are safe. Can't say the same for their pets. :Lightning Cannonball and Pikachu's Volt Tackle collide for second before Blanka grabs Pikachu and bites his head off. Boomstick: Most one-sided fight ever. TALLY RESULTS *Attack Potency and speed: Able to damage a small town, Blanka can move at supersonic speeds. *Strength: Blanka's physical blows are strong enough to destroy an entire room. * Durability: Able to endure damage that could devastate a small town. * Stamina: Very high * Range: A couple meters; dozens of meters with electrical attacks * Intelligence: Below average * Rank: Nuke (Low 7-C) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: In terms of attack potency, striking strength, and range, Spiderman and Blanka are equal. But while Blanka has higher durability, his running speed is outmatched by the reactive speed of Spiderman's Spider-Sense. Furthermore, this fight may end up in Spider-Man's favor due to being smarter than Blanka and having a higher amount of stamina. But anything can happen in a Death Battle. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: And my money's on the Web-Crawler! It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens to Central Park, people enjoying themselves as they see a familiar figure swinging through the streets. Spiderman hears a scream and reaches the source: A vendor being harassed by a green-skinned monster of a man. "Hey, Hulk-Goblin. Let's leave the normal people alone." The figure, whose actual name is Blanka, looks at Spiderman. "Who are you?" "I'm Spiderman," he said. "I'm practically a hero." "Only bad men hide their faces!," Blanka says while poking Spiderman on his chest. "Don't believe what you see on TV," Spiderman retorts. "Besides, I think someone with a face only a mother could love would understand where I'm-," Spiderman realizes he made a poor choice of words. Blanka growls angrily at Spiderman's remark as the web-crawler realized he just touched a very sensible nerve. "Okay. That came out wrong-," before Spiderman could finish, he finds himself dodging a green-skinned fist before being knocked back 12 feet away by an electrical shockwave caused by a now furious Blanka. Blanka roars while slamming his fists down on the pavement. FIGHT :Heroes VS Street Fighter - Spiderman theme Blanka charges Spiderman while angrily lashing at him with his fists, though Spider-Man's spider sense allows him to dodge most of Blanka's blows before being backed into a wall. Spiderman manages to tumble away as the wall is smashed by Blanka's fist, countering with a few kidney punches before knocking Blanka into a skating rink before quickly zip-lining himself to higher ground. But Blanka uses the skating rink to build up momentum for his cannonball attack to hit Spiderman, who is unable to dodge in time and is send flying out of the park and into time square. Blanka lands on the pavement, cracking it before seeing Spiderman getting up below the jumbotron and seeing the face of J. Jonah Jameson appearing on it. "This just in. That public menace Spiderman is thrashing our fair city with the help of some sort of Electro-Goblin-" Spiderman, slightly annoyed with Jameson's smearing, feels a tingle of his Spider Sense and takes cover as Blanka cannonballs into the jumbotron. Blanka broke through the screen, stopping the broadcast abruptly. "And back to our regular scheduled program," Spiderman say in relief as Blanka emerges from the screen. "I'm gonna bite that mask of yours!" :Fighter IV - Blanka theme Spiderman clasps hands with Blanka as they struggle for dominance. "Sick," Spiderman said in disgust upon smelling the stink from Blanka's body. "Do you even know what a bath is?" Blanka head-butts Spiderman and then kicks the side of his face before jumping onto the nearest wall for another cannonball. Spiderman manages to dodge the first assault and then the second before the third time makes a hit that knocks Spiderman off the building and into a pavement hard. "You'll never survive in the jungle!," Blanka yelled before jumping down as Spiderman escapes into the sewer via an open manhole. Though Spiderman is injured, he is still willing to fight as he has a plan. Minutes later, Blanka comes down and searches for his opponent before his hunt takes him to a large chamber. Spiderman yells as he lets loose a fury of punches on Blanka's torso before finishing with an uppercut that sends Blanka flying through the air. Blanka bounces off water-tank, smashing it while spinning towards Spiderman. But the web-crawler jumps out of the way while shooting a series of web string at Blanka. Within moments, Blanka is turned into a web-covered ball that lands in a whirlpool with Blanka unable to break out of the web in time as he sucked under the current "Ohh...Guess you can't survive in my jungle...," Spiderman said as killing Blanka was not part of the plan, quickly swinging away. Hours later, Dan Hibiki finds Blanka's web-covered corpse after it ended up floating on the Hudson river. KO Results Boomstick: That was funny and brutal! Wiz: While Blanka has ruthless skills that made him almost an equal, Spider-man's reflexes and smarts enabled him to overpower Blanka. Boomstick: Spiderman's Spider-Sense did give him an edge against Blanka's physical strength and stamina Wiz: Right. But what truly enabled Spiderman to have the higher advantage is his intelligence. He outwitted and trapped many supervillains around the same intelligence levels as Blanka and higher, and all with snappy comebacks. Boomstick: So in the end, brains truly beat brawns and Blanka finally got his overdue bath. Wiz: Indeed. The winner is...Spider-Man! Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Spiderman Blanka Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Spiderman/Blanka match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016